


drunk with honey

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!JB, M/M, and yay for domestic jjp!!!!, but also top!jb?, they're just being horny n cute again what's new /:, zaf's back at it again with porn with feelings: birthday edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: Strong arms wrap around his lover and there’s a guilty pepper of kisses along Jinyoung’s jaw, a light nip at his earlobe.“It’s your birthday,” he murmurs, grins at the way Jinyoung shivers against him. “I’m supposed to be cooking for you, prince.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this, like 90% of the things i write, is self indulgent, unapologetically smutty, poorly written and a hasty contribution to the jjp tag
> 
> i honestly hadn't planned on writing anything for jinyoung's bday at all (me in retrospect: what the hell, zaf???) but i caught the feelsies and this happened )---: 
> 
> also jy gets a lil ooc in part three (or maybe not? idk) but i thoroughly relate to his love for smoked salami and any ensuing brattiness don't hate

Jaebum loves his fiancé, this much is certain, but he’s _delirious_ when Jinyoung gets like this.

Fiingers tighten in his hair, drawing his face forward, his fiancé’s cock hitting the back of his throat with vigour. Jinyoung’s muttering a string of profanities, of obscene compliments, punctuating his words with timely thrusts. Jaebum’s knees tremble on the floor, body burning alight with arousal, red blotches crawling all over his skin and what’s worse, really, is that he can _see_  himself like this.

He takes pride in knowing what Jinyoung likes the best. He’s manoeuvred Jinyoung around their bed strategically enough, watches Jinyoung watching them in their bedroom mirror, spanning the wall from ceiling to floor, their filth on glorious display. Sweat’s slick on their skin, Jinyoung’s cock goes deeper down his throat, the pink plug glistens from Jaebum’s ass. Jinyoung catches his eye in their reflection and he just smirks, eyes glinting with something dangerous, hot,  _sexy._

He grips Jaebum’s hair tighter, presses his cock deeper until Jaebum’s nose tickles his hips and he pulls out with a strangled moan, fervently fisting his cock.

“Want you to come in my hole, Jinyoungie.” The whine’s pronounced. They’ve been with each other long enough to know what gets the other ticking, burning, wild with desire. Jinyoung’s a far more versatile bottom but he’s got a few avatars Jaebum loves the best - bratty Jinyoung, power bottom Jinyoung, Jinyoung all tied up and presented for Jaebum’s taking.

It’s only expected, of course, that he knows Jinyoung’s wants the way he knows his own. He almost forgets his pout, sticks out his swollen lower lip with puppy dog eyes belatedly, hears Jinyoung’s sharp intake of breath and resists the urge to grin.

“I didn’t hear you loud enough, sweetie.”

“I want you,” Jaebum huffs, crawling onto all fours, sticking his plump ass out to his fiancé, “To come in my _hole_ , Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung’s never been hard to persuade. The plug’s tugged out of his ass soon enough, leaves Jaebum gasping with want. There’s a prayer of, “Your cock, Jinyoungie, _please_ -“ before Jinyoung gives Jaebum what he wants, what he’s pleaded with his baby for, and he gasps and whimpers and screams in ways he knows will leave Jinyoung wrecked.

When it’s all done, Jinyoung takes a moment to regain his breath. Watches with blown eyes as his come trickles out of his fiancé’s bottom, slides down his thick thighs. Dotingly slides it all back into Jaebum’s hole, languidly sliding his fingers into his ass too.

Jaebum purrs. Jinyoung lets out an amused chuckle before retracting his arm and crawling into his fiancé’s arms for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum crawls into their kitchen at ten in the morning, rolling his eyes with a yawn. Strong arms wrap around his lover and there’s a guilty pepper of kisses along Jinyoung’s jaw, a light nip at his earlobe.

“It’s your birthday,” he murmurs, grins at the way Jinyoung shivers against him. “I’m supposed to be cooking for you, prince.”

Their endearments are innocent now. Jinyoung’s his prince, never the other way around, something Jaebum stubbornly established in the early months of their relationship. There’s little logic to it - he’ll say something about Jinyoung is _his_  to pamper, _his_ to hold close and shower with kisses, _his_ to protect and _his_ to adore.

That’s cute and all but doesn’t offer much explanation. Jinyoung lets him have that, along with grudging admittance that Jaebum loves him more. It’s always a losing argument.

Jinyoung’s got one hand on the spatula, another finding Jaebum’s. Jaebum kisses his neck, Jinyoung entwines their fingers together. Autumn’s got them cozy, their eggs sizzle on the pan.

“It’s alright,” Jinyoung’s thumb caresses his palm. “ _Someone_ got thoroughly fucked last night so I’m only really being chivalrous.”

Jaebum’s no thespian like Jinyoung but he’s not too bad at feigning offense. He squawks, draws away from Jinyoung (and regrets it almost immediately), swats at Jinyoung’s wrist (playful, tender) and folds his arms all huffy and puffy. Jinyoung doubles over with laughter, Jaebum’s lips twitch with a besotted smile and it’s not long before Jinyoung’s back is against his chest again, his soft cock pressing between Jinyoung’s cheeks.

“A lot of talk from _someone_  who’s going to be begging for my cock tonight,” he hums, teeth sinking into Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung shudders delightfully again, Jaebum grins like a fool against his baby’s neck, only to get pushed aside to go brush his teeth because his breath stinks and they’re not nineteen year old Neanderthals anymore.

 

* * *

 

They do everything mundane together. It’s seven in the evening on the 22nd of September with five more hours to mark the end of Jinyoung’s birthday and the lovebirds spend it like this -

Jinyoung’s in one aisle, Jaebum’s in another. The convenience store is deserted enough for them to comfortably yell over lines of pasta sauce and ramen.

“Hyung, I think they’re out of your black bean spaghetti.” Jaebum’s carefully inspecting the contents of a bottle of organic apple jam, sighing with irritation at the added sugar. He looks up at Jinyoung’s words, tries not to feel too disheartened, walks over to where his fiancé’s squatting on the ground, sifting through carton after carton.

“It’s okay, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum pats him on the shoulder, helps him to his feet. He leans in for a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek, the display of affection sweetly instinctive. Jinyoung doesn’t blush - he barely even acknowledges it. They’ve done all of it enough for romance to always linger in the air somewhere, present but softly subtle. A reflex more than anything else.

“We’ll just get the whole wheat one this time.”

Jinyoung cocks a questioning brow at him, in slight disbelief. Jaebum flushes a little, wrapping his arm around his fiancé’s slender waist to pointedly drag him away. “I can stomach gluten for one night, c’mon.”

They're at the frozen section a few minutes later, squinting at the array of sausages and kebabs and nuggets.

“I don't think the store's got your smoked salami either,” Jaebum states.

He awaits Jinyoung’s expletives with dread.

“This place is useless!” Jinyoung exclaims a few weighted beats later, dropping his basket to the floor and folding his arms indignantly.

Jaebum can only wince apologetically at the ajumma passing by. He watches with a grimace as she drags an amused child away from the scene, eyes narrowed at his fiancé.

“We’ll go somewhere else,” he urges in a comforting croon, trying his hardest not to break out into peals of nervous laughter. “You’re so cute, Jinyoungie, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Jaebum really appreciates their new bedroom lights. Jinyoung basks in soft ochre, the peaks of his muscle glowing ablaze. He lies a naked tangle with their bedsheets, arms tucked under a pillow, curve of his ass barely hidden with white. Jaebum leans against the frame of their bathroom door, indulgently drinking in the sight.

It’s just pure devotion. He’s attempted to muster artistic talent for Jinyoung’s svelte body before - it’s not the lack of skill but _impatience_ , a gnawing desire to jump onto his fiancé and consume him. Shower him with all the love and affection Jinyoung deserves, desperate to give him  _more._

He draws his engagement ring to his lips and gives it a brief, sentimental kiss.

“You’re just gonna stand there and stare at my naked ass?”

Jinyoung guffaws elegantly too. Jaebum doesn’t know how he does it. He’s in _awe_ of his baby, a living legend, the best thing Jaebum has in his life. He lets out a conceding chuckle, crawls onto their bed and places kisses all over Jinyoung’s ass, feeling a wave of triumph as the younger makes a noise of approval.

“Your tongue. My hole. _Now_.”

And who’s Jaebum to deny the birthday boy?

**Author's Note:**

> casually inserts engaged jjp


End file.
